In order to achieve a space efficient package for an electronic assembly, a circuit board assembly may include a larger circuit board populated with various electronic components, often referred to as a “mother board” and a smaller auxiliary circuit board also populated with other electronic components, often referred to as a “daughter board” attached directly to the mother board. In order to avoid cost and reliability issues associated with board edge connectors, the daughter board may include conductive pads on the bottom surface of the daughter board that are soldered directly to corresponding conductive pads on the mother board. This mother/daughter board configuration also allows for easy customization of the circuit board assembly though the use of different daughter boards with a common mother board. However, component density on the mother board is not optimal since the component placement on the mother board must account for the circuit board space required for the entire length and width of the daughter board as well as the mother/daughter board connections. This typically provide less than optimal packaging for space efficiency. Therefore a circuit board assembly made up of a mother/daughter board combination that allows for more efficient packaging of electronic components remains to be desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.